Better Together
by Karlen
Summary: RLSBJP. Marauder Days. Contemplating different aspects of their relationship. Not graphic.


**Better Together **By Karlen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

The lazy afternoon sunlight sparkled on the drifting waves of the lake, the light crisp breeze blowing dying leaves off their branches. The grass was sprinkled with mildew, soft and rich on bare feet. The sounds of soft laughter and conversation drifted towards the willow tree situated on a slight hill overlooking the scattered groups of children playing by the lake.

Remus leaned his head back against the base of the willow tree and took a deep breath. Exhausted after a day of dealing with classes and homework so close to the full moon he took a moment to relax and sighed, a hint of a smile on his lips. He dragged his book-bag to his side from where he had discarded it he rummaged through the pockets until he found his treasure: a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate. He unwrapped the foil and took a small bite, choking down a moan from the delicious texture of the chocolate. He surveyed the Hogwarts grounds thoughtfully while he savored his chocolate. It had been his home for the past 5 years, and it was terrifying to think that there were only 2 years left.

The lycan allowed a small smile to linger over his lips as he spotted Lily and her friends. The kind redhead had always been a good friend. The sun caused her hair to have a golden halo, and created a soft light around her skin and softened her vibrant green eyes. She gave a lighthearted laugh at a comment someone made, and looked up and met his gaze. She smiled brightly at him and waved him over. Still smiling, he fondly declined and continued to gaze across the grounds. He drank in the sight of first years giggling and running rampant across the expansive fields, as well as the occasional bunches of young girls braiding flowers into their hair, gossiping and giggling. The young boys were flying in the Quidditch pitch, or attempting to woo the one who had captured their young hearts. But, over there, bursting out of the front doors he caught sight of what he had been looking for.  
Two young men, both extremely handsome, were making their way over towards him. Sirius and James had been his best friends from the start. They stood by him even after the discovery of his lycanthrope, and supported him despite all of the obstacles the world had presented them. Sirius was the classic beauty, with his sweeping dark, glossy locks which were cut with extreme precision at his jaw, accentuating his aristocracy. His stormy grey eyes were always bursting with emotion, and his broad shoulders and lean, tall build were only some of the reasons he was the most sought out boy in the school. Now James, James was beautiful in his boyish youthfulness. He had short, untamable hair and hazel eyes which were surrounded by lush, dark eyelashes. The top of his shirt was undone and the tie hung loose around his collar. One hand was in his pocket, the other loosely holding a cigarette. He had the strongest build of the three, and could rival Sirius for height. He gave them a smile and leant back against the tree and patiently awaited their arrival.

"Prongs, I'm fucking bored." I tapped my boots on the stone floor, as I waited for James to collect his books. It was the end of classes for the week, and James was taking fucking forever getting his Potions equipment together. I leant back against the door frame, when a thought struck. "Where the fuck is Moony?" James just glanced up at me, and then continued putting his books in his book bag. Just as I got ready to repeat the question, he finally answered.

"He takes Advanced Potions Level 4. He doesn't have a class now." He slung his bag over his shoulder and motioned for me to head out. "Let's go outside. I've been craving a cigarette since lunch." I glanced sideways at him and smirked.

"You look damn hot when you smoke." This was, obviously, the only reason why he started in the first place. But then he went and got himself addicted. Which, I suppose is good for the rest of the wizarding world, but crap for him. No wait, scratch that. I suppose there's a spell around for that somewhere.

"I know. Why the fuck do you think I started in the first place?" He shot back while he fumbled around in his bag for his pack. I told you so. Fucking narcissistic git. I want Moony.

"Let's hurry, eh mate? I haven't seen Moony since Arithmacy and I'm worried about him. He's been looking really worn out lately, it's getting really close to the… you know." I finished lamely. I didn't need to say what _it_ was, anyone who mattered to me knew what I was talking about. James and I shared sympathetic looks, thinking about the third member of our group and the undeserved hardships he endured once every month.

A wicked gleam entered James's gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Race you to the front doors." Just like that, without any warning, he took off at a sprint down the corridor.

"Unfair, you bloody git! Unfair! Give a bloke some warning next time, will you?" Cursing under my breath I gave chase. By the time we reached the front doors I'd managed to gain some ground and we burst through the doors at the same time. Filled with adrenaline I turned to James. His eyes were shining with content and excitement, and I crushed my lips against his. Hard, passionate, the smell of cigarettes and cologne invading my senses. We came apart a few seconds later, when he spotted Moony sitting against the willow tree we had marked as ours back in first year. James stuck his cigarette back in his mouth and grabbed my hand, leading me to Remus. Remus looked gorgeous. His hair shone like cornflower silk in the sun, and his amber eyes framed with long, sweeping lashes swirled with wisdom and kindness. His skin was soft and pale, making him look delicate and vulnerable. He had a slender but surprisingly strong frame and stood a good 3 or 4 inches below James or myself. His lips were pouty and raspberry pink, and currently nibbling delicately on a piece of chocolate, which I desperately wished was something else.

I caught sight of Moony and allowed a rare look of affection cross my face. I glanced over at Sirius and the affection grew. I grabbed his hand and started walking across the field towards our prize, taking the occasional drag from my cigarette.

"Oy, Moony! What're you doing over here all by your lonesome when there are two strapping young gentlemen desperately seeking your presence?" I huffed indignantly at the badly muffled snort from Sirius and affectionate eye roll from Remus. I stuck my nose in the air and said, "What? I know for a fact that _I'm_ a gentleman." My statement earned me a swift and prompt slap on the back of my head from Sirius. I unclasped our hands and settled myself on the ground, with my head on Moony's lap and inhaled the familiar scent of chocolate and parchment. I smiled charmingly up at him, and he reciprocated with a small half smile. I grinned as I saw Sirius pouting out of the corner of my eye. Faking a pout, I whined "that's it? That's how you greet your beloved boyfriend? Give me a kiss, darling." I winked and Remus laughed lightly before leaning down to give me a soft, light kiss. While he pulled away I felt myself lifting my head to go with him.

He gently pushed me back to his lap, saying "One of my boyfriends anyway." I smiled at that and grinned roguishly at Sirius. Sirius winked back and sat down beside Remus, who proceeded to rest his head against Sirius' strong shoulder. He began stroking Remus' arm and the ends of his hair, while Remus absentmindedly carded his hands through mine. My thoughts began drifting elsewhere with the relaxing sensation Remus' hands were causing me. It was nearly the end of fifth year, which obviously meant the steadily approaching end of our days at Hogwarts. The three of us had already become legend in the school, the infamous pranksters who called themselves the Marauders. Obviously Remus came up with the name. The three of us formed the perfect team: Moony was the technical genius, who examined every detail of every prank, spell, and potion to ensure that there were no mistakes. Sirius was the creative one who usually thought up the prank and unusual combinations of spells and potions to wreak the most havoc possible. I executed the actual prank and usually aided Sirius in the creative aspect of things. The three of us were so different that we worked amazingly well together, a fact which never failed to surprise teachers and peers. Remus was the shy, intelligent bookworm who never had anything bad to say about anybody, Sirius was the icy, rich bad boy who acted rashly and was extremely mysterious. I was the Gryffindor golden boy, from a respectable pure blood family, smart, Captain of the Quidditch team, and typically handsome. The three of us worked flawlessly together, as friends, partners and crime, and lovers. Sirius's powerful nature and possessiveness, my raw passion and enthusiasm and Remus' shyness and innocence balanced each other. We really all were better together.


End file.
